dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Young Man of Mystery
is the one hundred thirty seventh chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred thirty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Bulma, Puar and Yamcha in the Northern Wastelands. Summary Frieza asks Future Trunks, who has landed in front of him and his father, what he wants. Future Trunks stoically answers that he has come to kill them. Frieza laughs this off and says that ignorance is bliss, but is surprised when Future Trunks asks if he is Frieza. Frieza says that although he is honored to be known in the outskirts of the galaxy, he is the most powerful being in the universe. He tells one of his soldiers to kill Future Trunks. The soldier, whose scouter tells him that Future Trunks has a power level of only 5, eagerly shoots. Future Trunks easily deflects the blast and defeats the soldier with a single blow. Frieza is still unfazed, and the rest of the soldiers attack. Future Trunks defeats them all quickly, and the Dragon Team are shocked when they feel his ki from the battle. Krillin, noting that a bunch of kis disappeared, wonders what is happening. Future Trunks then states that he will kill Frieza and King Cold. Frieza says the half-strong die first, and that he will show Future Trunks the hard way, but Future Trunks says that he knows he will win. Future Trunks tells Frieza to bring everything he has, since he is not a pushover like Goku. Frieza is surprised that Future Trunks knows about Goku, and Future Trunks says that Frieza made a miscalculation in thinking that Goku was the only Super Saiyan. He then becomes a Super Saiyan himself, much to Frieza's shock. The Z Fighters are stunned by the massive ki, which Gohan says is similar to Goku's when he became a Super Saiyan. Frieza then fires a Ki Blast at Future Trunks, who easily dodges and gets behind his opponents. He yells out to Frieza, and then unleashes a Burning Attack. Frieza and King Cold dodge by leaping into the air, but Future Trunks comes in from above. He draws his sword and hits Frieza, slicing him clean in half. Appearances Characters *Future Trunks *Frieza *King Cold *Vegeta *Krillin *Gohan *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Bulma *Puar *Iru Locations *Earth **Northern Wastelands Objects *King Cold's Spaceship *Scouter *Arm Cannon *Future Trunks' sword Techniques *Burning Attack *Shining Sword Attack Transformations *Super Saiyan Gallery Super Saiyan Future Trunks.jpg|Future Trunks reveals his Super Saiyan form to Frieza DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks uses Burning Attack.PNG|Future Trunks prepares the Burning Attack in the manga DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks uses Burning Attack 2.PNG|Future Trunks performs the rapid arm movements DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks uses Burning Attack 3.PNG|Future Trunks fires the Burning Attack Trunk's Burning Attack.jpg|Future Trunks fire his Burning Attack at Frieza and King Cold DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks Shining Sword Attack.PNG|Future Trunks uses the attack in the manga DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks Shining Sword Attack 3.PNG|Mecha Frieza cut in half Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters